pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Cipher Admins
Vs. Cipher Admins is the eleventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 11/17/18. Story Snattle: Glalie, Hail! Castform, Weather Ball! Glalie releases a gust of wind, a hailstorm forming on the field. Castform transforms into its Snowy Form, as it forms an Ice type Weather Ball. Max: Solrock, counter it with Shadow Sky! And Onix, strike them with Shadow Break! Solrock glows with a dark purple aura, as the hailstorm cloud is replaced with a dark purple cloud. Dark energy hail falls, as Castform reverts to its normal form. Its Weather Ball shifts to a dark purple, being a shadow move. Castform fires Weather Ball, as Onix’s dark aura tail swings around. Shadow Break shatters Weather Ball and strikes Castform, defeating it. Snattle: Impossible! There is no way you could’ve grown that much just because you’re using my old Pokémon! Max: You’re right! It’s because I’m smarter than you! In knowing how battle works and in tactics! Plus, you haven’t swapped styles at all, making you easy to predict! Snattle stomps in frustration, as he draws a new Pokéball. Snattle: Lunatone, destroy them! Snattle throws a Pokéball, choosing Lunatone. Max’s aura reader responds, going over his eye. Glalie is pelted by Shadow Sky. Snattle: Shadow Wave! Shadow Ball! Lunatone forms a dark aura energy sphere, firing them at Solrock and Onix. Glalie forms Shadow Ball, firing it at Solrock. Solrock and Onix are hit by the attacks, as Max grunts. Max: Solrock, Shadow Rave! Onix, Bind! Onix shoots forward, Binding its body around Glalie, holding it down towards the ground. Solrock crashes into the ground, releasing towers of dark aura energy for Shadow Rave. Snattle: Glalie, Protect! Lunatone, Shadow Rave! Glalie releases a blue barrier off itself, pushing itself free from Onix’s grip. Lunatone releases a Shadow Rave, countering Solrock’s attack. Glalie is pelted by Shadow Sky. Max: Shadow Break! Snattle: Sheer Cold! Onix swings Shadow Break, as Glalie glows light blue. Glalie fires a blast of Sheer Cold at Onix, Onix being unaffected. Onix strikes Glalie with Shadow Break, defeating it. Snattle returns Glalie, him scowling. Snattle: This battle seems pointless. Lunatone, return. Max: Not so fast! Manectric, use Shadow Hold! Max returns Onix as he chooses Manectric. Manectric releases a shadow mist that wraps around Lunatone, trapping it. Snattle attempts to return it, but the attempt fails. Snattle: WHAT?! Max: Solrock, Shadow Rave! Solrock strikes Lunatone with Shadow Rave, knocking it down. Max loads a Snag Ball. Max: Go, Snag Ball! Max throws the Snag Ball, sucking Lunatone in with an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back to Max, locking as he grabs it. Snattle stomps the ground in frustration. Snattle: No, no, no! This was our trap to take you all out! Max: Well you failed that! Now hand over the key to the tower! Snattle: (Groans) Fine. I was ordered to give it to you in the off chance that we lost. But you have no chance of defeating our supreme leader! Snattle tosses an orange gem to the floor, Max going over to pick it up. Snattle makes a huff as he storms out. Max: I caught your buddy, Solrock. I found both Tate’s and Lisa’s Pokémon. Now, (looks at orange gem) to get back to the others. End Scene Crystal uses Delcatty and Mismagius to battle against Venus’ Banette and Scolipede. Venus: Banette, use Attract! And Scolipede, Toxic! Crystal: Mismagius, take that Attract and fire Shadow Ball! Delcatty, break that Toxic with Shadow Wave! Banette winks, releasing several energy hearts. Mismagius intercepts the attack, being immune to it. He then fires Shadow Ball, blasting Banette back. Scolipede spews Toxic, as Delcatty swings her tail, releasing a Shadow Wave that blocks it. Venus: Ha! I can’t believe that you decided to remove the make up that made you so beautiful! Crystal: Please! I would never slump to what you think is beautiful! I’m fine just the way I am! Venus: No one is okay the way they are! That’s why when Cipher rules, I’ll be able to spread my influence and make everyone beautiful! Crystal: (Astonished) That’s your motivation? Venus: Banette, Feint Attack to Will-o-Wisp! And Scolipede, Steamroller! Crystal: Mismagius, show off your new Echoed Voice! Banette spins and disappears, kicking Delcatty and knocking her back. Banette’s eyes turn into hearts, being infatuated. Venus: No fair! You used my strategy! Scolipede curls up and glows red as it rolls forward. Mismagius lets out a scream, the sound waves echoing upon collisions. Scolipede keeps rolling, the Echoed Voice intensifying. Scolipede is about to strike Mismagius, when Echoed Voice hits its peak, blasting Scolipede back. Crystal: Mismagius, Phantom Force! Delcatty, let’s hold them back with Shadow Wave! Mismagius disappears into an indigo portal, disappearing. Delcatty fires Shadow Wave, blasting both Banette and Scolipede. Mismagius reappears, ramming Banette and defeating him. Venus: No! (Returns Banette) I am of Cipher! You will not defeat me so easily! Miltank! Venus throws a Pokéball, choosing Miltank. Crystal’s aura reader goes off, going over her eye. Crystal: I recognize that as Whitney’s Pokémon. Delcatty, Shadow Rush! Mismagius, Psybeam! Venus: Scolipede, block Psybeam with Venoshock! Miltank, Shadow Rush! Delcatty and Miltank collide, blasting each other back. Scolipede spews several globs of poisonous liquid, with Psybeam breaking through. Psybeam strike Scolipede, defeating it. Venus: Not another knock out! Miltank, let us show off your Shadow Half! Miltank bellows to the sky, letting out powerful streams of dark aura. The Shadow Half rains down and pierces through Mismagius, Delcatty and Miltank, weakening them all. Miltank pants heavily, as Mismagius and Delcatty are exhausted. Crystal: Mismagius, Echoed Voice! Delcatty, Shadow Wave! Mismagius uses Echoed Voice, striking Miltank. Delcatty then rams her with Shadow Rush, causing her to drop to the ground. Crystal loads a Snag Ball. Crystal: Go, Snag Ball! Crystal throws a Snag Ball, sucking her in with an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back to Crystal, her catching it as it locks. Venus has a temper tantrum. Venus: No, no, no! I’m the strongest and most beautiful of all of Orre! Crystal: I don’t care about being beautiful. But I will stop you guys from harming any more innocent Pokémon! Venus: Hmph! You will never be good enough, in battle or in love! Venus takes off running, dropping a blue gem as she leaves. Crystal picks up the gem, inspecting it. Crystal: Don’t listen to her. She’s too self centered to pay any heed to. End Scene Gorigan: Primeape, Protect! Tauros, Earthquake! Primeape raises a blue barrier, as Tauros stomps the ground. The room shakes with Earthquake, as Tentacruel raises a Barrier, which forms to it as armor. Tentacruel and Electivire take a heavy hit from Earthquake, Electivire going down on one knee. Brendan: Ugh. How’d I get the Primeape dude? Almost would’ve preferred Miror B. Tentacruel, Poison Jab! Electivire, Shadow End! Gorigan: Tauros, Zen Headbutt! Primeape, Seismic Toss! Tentacruel has a tentacle glowing with purple poison energy, charging at Tauros charges in with a glowing blue head. Tentacruel strikes Tauros in the side, though he pushes through and strikes Tentacruel with Zen Headbutt. Electivire charges with a radiating dark aura, as Primeape leaps to dodge, grabbing Electivire by its antenna. It lifts Electivire up and slams it into the ground. Primeape flips back, and Tauros stumbles back, oozing from poison. Gorigan: Ha! So you do have some guts! I heard you were a wimpy sissy! Brendan: Seriously? These guys are talking about me and that’s all they say? I bet Ian never has this problem. Tentacruel, come back! Brendan returns Tentacruel, as he throws a Pokéball, choosing Emolga. Emolga: Emo! Brendan: Emolga, use Thunder Shock on Electivire! Emolga releases a stream of electricity, striking Electivire. It glows with a yellow aura as Motor Drive activates. Brendan: Emolga, Tail Whip! And Electivire, Shadow End! Emolga wags its tail, lowering the defense of Primeape and Tauros. Electivire charges in, speeding in to attack. Gorigan: Giga Impact! Tauros is surrounded in swirling purple energy, as he and Electivire collide. Tauros is defeated, as Electivire takes heavy recoil damage. Gorigan returns Tauros, pounding his chest. Gorigan: Not bad for a sissy! Now Hypno! Gorigan throws a Pokéball, choosing a male Hypno. Hypno growls angrily, as Brendan’s aura reader activates and goes over his eye. Gorigan: Shadow Hold! Focus Blast! Hypno releases a shadow mist that wraps around Emolga and Electivire, holding them in place. Primeape forms a yellow energy ball and throws Focus Blast, striking and defeating Electivire. Emolga struggles to break out of the Shadow Hold as Brendan returns Electivire. Brendan: Hm. We don’t know who else is here in the tower. I can’t lose anymore Pokémon. Spinda! Brendan throws his Pokéball, choosing Spinda. Spinda: Spin! Gorigan: Hypno, Shadow Panic! Hypno lets out a cry, releasing shadow energy around Spinda and Emolga. Emolga’s eyes gloss over with confusion, while Spinda is unaffected. Brendan: Too bad! We’re immune! Spinda, use Psychic! Gorigan: Primeape, Fire Punch! Primeape leaps forward with a Fire Punch fist, as Spinda glows with a purple aura. Primeape is blasted by Psychic energy, being defeated. Gorigan: Shadow Pokémon are strong enough to handle you on their own! Shadow Storm! Hypno raises his hand, forming a cyclone of dark purple wind. Spinda and Emolga take the hit, as Emolga is still confused. Brendan: Emolga, Thunder Shock! Spinda, let’s go for Thrash! Emolga strikes itself in confusion, as Spinda charges forward. Hypno uses Shadow Storm, blowing Spinda back. Gorigan: Now Shadow Hold! Hypno uses Shadow Hold, restricting Spinda in place. Brendan: Ugh. That combo is our best bet. Spinda, Water Pulse! And Emolga, use Thunder Shock! Spinda fires a pulse stream of water, as Emolga manages to fire Thunder Shock. The Water Pulse Thunder Shock hits Hypno, electrocuting it. Shadow Hold breaks, Emolga dropping to the ground and tumbling in confusion. Brendan: Thrash! Spinda charges forward, Thrashing and pounding his body into Hypno repeatedly. Brendan draws a Snag Ball. Brendan: Go, Snag Ball! Brendan throws the Snag Ball, sucking Hypno in with an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back to Brendan, locking as he grabs it. Gorigan: Agh! To lose again! I was gonna lead Cipher into the age where we conquered all! You haven’t heard the last of us! Gorigan pulls out a green gem, chucking it at Brendan. Brendan ducks to avoid it, as Gorigan runs off. Brendan: Sheesh! What’s wrong with that guy? Brendan returns Spinda and Emolga, then goes and picks the green gem up. Brendan: Well. I got the gem I needed. In the end, I guess that’s all I need. Main Events * Max and Crystal re-beat Snattle and Venus, while Brendan beats Gorigan * Crystal's Mismagius is revealed to have learned Echoed Voice * Brendan's Emolga is revealed to know Tail Whip * Max snags Shadow Lunatone, Crystal snags Shadow Miltank, and Brendan snags Shadow Hypno Characters * Max * Crystal * Brendan Villains * Cipher ** Snattle ** Venus ** Gorigan Pokémon * Mismagius (Crystal's) * Tentacruel (Brendan's, shiny) * Emolga (Brendan's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Castform (Snattle's) * Glalie (Snattle's) * Banette (Venus') * Scolipede (Venus') * Primeape (Gorigan's) * Tauros (Gorigan's) Shadow Pokémon * Onix (Max's) * Solrock (Max's) * Manectric (Max's) * Delcatty (Crystal's) * Electivire (Brendan's) * Lunatone (Snattle's, snagged by Max) * Miltank (Venus', snagged by Crystal) * Hypno (Gorigan's, snagged by Brendan) Trivia * The Cipher admins featured in this episode, Snattle, Venus and Gorigan, are among my least favorite Cipher admins. * Lunatone belonged to Lisa, Miltank belonged to Whitney, and Hypno belonged to Franklin. * Gorigan having Hypno is based off him having a Shadow Hypno in Pokémon XD. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc